


A Show of Dominance

by NightWolfsTales



Series: The Queen's Alpha [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Daenerys, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Daenerys' heat starts earlier.





	A Show of Dominance

Arya could smell it from the training ground where she was teaching the young kids how to sword fight.

The strong scent of her omega’s arousal hitting her nostrils and almost knocking her off her feet. The young alphas in the group could smell it too, they became more aggressive and agitated, awakening the beast inside her. She growled loudly at the kids, who lowered their heads in submission to the stronger alpha.

Arya all but ran to the castle, walking into the Great Hall. Her wife was sitting on the Iron Throne, struggling to stay focused on the meeting taking place there. Arya didn’t even know those people but she _did_ know there were _too_ many alphas for her liking. They were barely holding themselves back as her wife spoke, squirming on her seat.

Arya knew they were seconds away from jumping Daenerys and raping her, Queen or not.

She stood in front of her wife, her back facing the Queen, and growled as loud as she could. Some of the alphas growled back at her and; acting by impulse and letting the beast take over; Arya took them to the ground, one by one. Had they fought her back, she would have killed them right there. But they didn’t.

“Out!” She yelled and the omegas and betas rapidly left the room. Some alphas still refused to leave but when Arya took off her sword, ready to kill whoever dared to fight her, they left as well.

“Are you out of your mind?” She growled at Daenerys, once everyone had left the throne room. “They could have raped you if I wasn’t here!”

Daenerys could only whimper in need as she squirmed uncomfortably. Her heat had started earlier, it wasn’t meant to start until next week and it took her by surprise. Had she known it would start that day, she would have canceled the meeting.

“Please.” She whimpered, already getting rid of her gown.

She was aching all over, aching for her alpha to take her, especially after Arya’s display of dominance. She was so soaked, she got the throne wet and seeing the big bulge in Arya’s pants only made it worse. Taking off her smallclothes, she stood there completely naked for her wife and Arya grunted as she took off her own clothes as fast as she could.

Once she was naked, she grabbed her wife’s hips, pulling her closer and kissing her hard on the lips. Daenerys moaned in delight as she felt the younger woman’s hot body against her own. Arya reached down and squeezed her wife’s ass hard, dry humping her. The feeling of Arya’s hard cock against her soaking wet pussy, had Daenerys whining and whimpering, holding onto Arya’s shoulder as she grinded on her.

“Please, alpha!” She begged her wife and Arya; who was desperate herself; didn’t make her wait.

Arya turned Daenerys around and bent her over the throne. Grabbing her rock hard cock, she positioned it at her wife’s entrance and slid it in. Daenerys screamed in pleasure, holding on the swords in the throne –not even caring if she’d cut herself–, as Arya began to fuck her hard.

Arya continued holding her wife’s hip with one hand and reached for her long hair with the other. Grabbing a handful of blonde hair, she moved her hips faster, going as deep as she could inside the Queen’s silky walls.

Daenerys was a whimpering mess. She would just hold on the swords for balance and take her wife’s thrusts. She had her back arched and her ass up in the air for her alpha, taking every stroke, and the omega inside her jumped in happiness as she submitted to the brunette.

Letting go of Daenerys’ hair, Arya held her wife’s face against her throne as she mounted her. The sight was beautiful. Daenerys was moaning and biting on her own bottom lip, looking at her as Arya owned her pussy. The blonde was aching for her alpha’s seed and her knot! Gods, Daenerys wanted her knot _so_ bad!  

Leaning in, Arya bit on her wife’s shoulder, hard but not hard enough to break the skin. Then, she licked a trail from the blonde’s shoulder to the junction of her shoulder and neck, where she had Arya’s mating bite mark.

“Mine!” Arya growled as she bit on the same spot, breaking the skin and marking her omega once more.

“Ahhhh!” Daenerys screamed in pain and pleasure, clenching her pussy around Arya’s big cock. “Yours, alpha!” She whimpered as Arya licked off the blood coming out of the wound.

“Mine, mine, mine.” Arya repeated as she fucked the omega, hard and fast.

She held the blonde’s waist, half-laying on top of her, and fucked her as fast as she could. She could feel her knot starting to form and so could Daenerys. The Queen became more agitated as she felt her wife’s cock getting thicker. She screamed out loud, cumming all over it, her body shaking violently.

“Ohh, please! Give me your seed, alpha! Give me your knot!” She begged, crying.

“Shhh.” Arya shushed her horny omega, kissing her tears away. “Get ready to take it, love!”

Daenerys was more than ready.

Arya reached down and rubbed her wife’s hard and wet clit, wanting to make her cum again before she did it herself. Daenerys whined as another powerful orgasm ripped through her body, making her tremble again. She had just had two orgasms but her pussy still hurt and she knew the ache wouldn't’ stop until Arya gave her, her seed and her knot.

Feeling it coming, Arya held her wife by the waist and with one last stroke, she cummed deep inside her omega. Daenerys was crying of happiness as she felt her wife’s seed filling her up and her knot getting impossibly bigger, stretching her and keeping the precious cum inside her.

Slowly, the pain in her pussy began vanishing as Arya massaged her breasts softly and kissed all over her back and neck. The brunette wiped her wife’s tears away and carefully turned her around, so she could sit on the throne with Daenerys on her lap.

Daenerys leaned back, burying her face on Arya’s neck and nuzzling it as Arya rubbed soft circles on her stomach. It always got the both of them a little sad when she did that because they knew Daenerys could never have Arya’s pups. If affected Daenerys even more than it affected Arya, so the alpha stopped what she was doing and just held her wife lovingly.

“Please, don’t do this again. If your heat comes suddenly when you are around other alphas, just leave and lock yourself in our chamber.” Arya couldn’t even imagine what she would do if any other alpha dared to touch her wife, especially in a non-consensual way.

“I will… I’m sorry.” Daenerys said, kissing her wife’s neck.

“It’s alright. You are safe, that’s all that matters.” Arya stroked the blonde’s beautiful face and Daenerys smiled.

“It was really hot to watch you showing your dominance though.” She Queen chuckled. “My alpha, _the_ alpha among alphas.” She bit her wife’s neck gently and Arya moaned.

“I love you, Dany.” Arya held her even tighter in a warm and loving embrace.

“I love you too, Arya.” Daenerys said with a happy smile on her lips.


End file.
